winxfandomcom-20200222-history
World of Winx - Episode 203/Script
The Alligator Man Intro/Recap Narrator: Thanks to Wendy Darling's letter, the Winx start searching for Peter Pan's son, hoping he will help them make the Queen of the World of Dreams good again. Bloom faces and beats Vertigo, her nemesis, but the Queen has already set aside Musa's nemesis. Scene: World of Dreams Jim: Let me tell you, Smee, fear is only a state of mind. Smee: Right you are, right, Captain. Jim: Just keep your chin up, chest out, eyes clear. Smee: Oh right. Right you are, Captain. Jim: Remember, you're a pirate. Nothing can scare you. Let's test your bravery. *Jim hides* Smee: C-C-C-Captain? Jim (voice): Try to find me. Follow your gut. *Smee tries to find Jim and falls* Jim (voice): Strut and swagger! *Smee continues the search* Jim (voice): Nothing can scare you. Smee: Uh... *He sees Crocodile Man* Smee: What was that? C-C-Captain, is... is that you? *Jim appears* Jim: No, Smee, I'm here. *Crocodile Man attacks* Jim: Crocodile Man! Scene: Winxmobile Bloom: This is the fresco we found in the London theater. It looks like a night sky. The pattern of the stars could be a kind of riddle. Or maybe a code we can crack. Stella: Don't you have an app that can solve this, Tecna? Tecna: I'd have to know more about the code. I'm categorizing the groupings and patterns, then maybe... Stella: Sorry, Tecna... but science and logic, not very helpful now. Might as well just wish upon one of these stars. Tecna: Maybe you can do that quietly, so we can concentrate. Stella (whisper): Okay. I wish we could find Peter Pan's son, Matt, soon so that we can defeat the evil Queen Tinkerbell. Tecna: Uh! I was being sarcastic, Stella. Oh! Bloom: Did you feel that? *The Spirit of the World of Dreams summons the Winx for a telepathic talk* Spirit: We need your help. Bloom: It's the Spirit of the World of Dreams! Spirit: You have to hurry. Someone's in great danger. They need you right now. Stella: But we have to find Matt! That's urgent, too. *The talk ends* Bloom: I don't want to, but we have to split up. Aisha, Flora and Tecna, you go to the World of Dreams. Stella, Musa and I will look for Matt. Aisha: Roger that, Bloom. Let's fall out, girls. And transform! *Onyrix transformation* Scene: World of Dreams Aisha: The Crocodile Man! He's after Jim and Smee. *Jim climbs up but Smee fails to do so* Jim: You're worse than a lazy seal. *Crocodile Man hits the tree and Jim falls* Tecna: Remember, Crocodile Man is immune to direct magic. Aisha: Then we'll take him down with indirect magic. Flora, fly over there so you can catch him off guard! Tecna: Don't move, Croc! *Aisha attacks him* Aisha: Go take cover! We've got this. *Tecna is hit* Aisha: Tecna, no! *But the Crocodile Man does not attack Tecna* Tecna: Huh? What? Did he... miss me? Aisha: He seems to be waiting for us. Maybe he wants to be followed. *Tecna and Aisha are after him. Flora attacks him* Flora: End of the line, Croc Man! *He is buried under a pile of stones* Aisha: Great job, Flora! Flora: That should hold him for a while. Aisha: Or not! Oh, he's on the run. Let's get him. Scene: Winxmobile Bloom: If it's not a code, what could it be then? A constellation? But which one? Stella: Um... Musa, hello! Musa: Huh? Stella: Not really the best time to be gazing at stars. Things are kind of urgent. Musa: I think it's a map. But maybe not of the sky. Maybe of some other famous places and we must get there. Stella: Ahh! That's brilliant, Musa! I'll try to compare it to the most famous star maps. Oh, Hollywood! Wow! Check this out. I've always wanted to take one of these celebrity tours! Oh! There's Brad's house. Oh, and that's Jay's. *Bloom presses the button* Bloom: Wrong star map, Stella. Musa: Let's try some others. Here are maps from the major cities of the world. Bloom: Let's see if we can find a match. Musa: It's not London. *Musa presses the button* Bloom: Not Rome. Stella: Aah! Perfect match! It's Paris! Bloom: Each star aligns up with a famous landmark. Musa: Oh, Paris! Bloom: The brightest star! That's our destination, Notre Dame Cathedral. Musa: When we get there, I bet we'll find Matt. Scene: Enchanted Swamp Aisha: He's trying to draw us in to set a trap. Tecna: Or maybe he wanted us to follow him for another reason. Aisha and Flora: Huh? Tecna: When I fell, he could have attacked me. But he just ran by instead. He didn't try to harm me. Flora: So maybe he brought us here to show us something, inside there. But what? Aisha: There's only one way to find out. Scene: Winxmobile Stella: Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Bloom: That we're trapped by our own celebrity? Stella: Rockumentary, Bloom! A whole movie about our band! I'll take our fans on a rare backstage tour... Musa: I almost miss Flora's ideas... Stella: About music. Musa, is it true you're the band's inspiration and muse? And we know you love Paris. Are you thinking of a Winx Tour stop here? Say yes, say yes! Bloom: Stella, we have to find Matt! Stella: Sorry. Musa: One of us should slip away and look for him. Bloom: You go, Musa. You've got the best stealth moves. Stella, your enthusiasm is just what we need now. Go greet our fans. Distract them, so they won't see Musa slip away! Stella: Really? Ah! I'm so on it! *Stella opens the door* Stella: Hello, Paris! Scene: Queen's Hideout Shaman: She's alone. It will make her vulnerable. Tinkerbell: But she's good, fast and strong. Shaman: But Banshee is stronger, my Queen. Scene: Paris *Musa goes into action. Banshee secretly and silently follows her* Musa: There has to be a clue somewhere. Scene: Notre Dame Cathedral Musa: Perfect! Looks like... a telescope. Voice: Who are you? *Musa sees a man* Musa: Huh? Matt? Are you Matt? Matt: How do you know my name? Musa: I want to talk to you. Matt: Uh! *He runs away* Musa: Wait! I'll use my Sound Harmony to find him. I can't lose him. *Musa uses her power* Matt: How do you know my name? *Musa sees Matt. But then Banshee interferes and Musa loses his track* Musa: I lost him! *Musa turns around* Musa: Someone interfered with my power! *Musa contacts Bloom. Banshee appears right behind Musa* Musa: Mmm. Oh! *Banshee attacks. Musa runs. Banshee slowly chases after her* Musa: Bloom, come in. Bloom? Scene: Winxmobile Bloom: Musa, are you all right? Scene: Notre Dame Cathedral Musa: I found the map location and Matt, but also... Scene: Winxmobile Musa: ...A strange creature! Scene: Notre Dame Cathedral *Banshee found Musa* Musa: Uh! Scene: Winxmobile Bloom: Musa! Musa: I can't talk. It's like my mind hurts. Something coming toward... Stella: Uh! Bloom: Musa? Come in, Musa! Scene: Enchanted Swamp Aisha: If we go in, we go in ready for anything. Winx: Huh? Aisha: Over there. Something's coming. *Smee and Jim are coming* Aisha: Who's there? Jim: It's me, Jim. Smee: And Smee. Tecna: Jim? Jim: Yes. Flora: Sorry. Jim: No problem. We come to warn you about the Enchanted Swamp. The Queen cursed it to trap the most powerful creatures on the island. Smee: Terrifying creatures! Uh! Jim: Even Alligator Man is trapped here. Flora: Alligator Man? Tecna: Let me guess, a close relative of Crocodile Man? Jim: His brother. Flora: Oh! That's why Crocodile Man led us here. To get us to help his brother. Aisha: Agreed. Let's go in. Jim: We'll be guarding the tunnel, in case the Queen's shadow creatures show up. *The Winx enter the cave* Scene: Cave *Strange green blobs constantly go down the drain* Flora: This mud is... sticky! Tecna: Too sticky. It's messing up our wings. Aisha: Let's walk. And keep our eyes peeled. *The girls see the Crocodile Man and Alligator Man* Aisha: There they are. Tecna: Do you need our help? *Crocodile Man looks at his brother* Aisha: Well, it looks like all we need to do is blast the spires apart. Tecna: Wait, Aisha. Aisha: What? Tecna: Something's wrong here. If this is a jail, where's the jailer? Flora: I think the jailer is here. Shh, listen! Tecna: What is it? Flora: Heartbeat... breath... Tecna: We're inside something. Flora: Not something... Someone. *Strange creatures come out of green blobs* Aisha: Watch out! *They attack the Winx and Crocodile Man. Aisha and Crocodile Man fight back* Aisha: We must... fly... away... *Tecna shields Aisha* Aisha: Thanks, Tecna. *The creatures break the shield* Aisha: I don't think it's working against this magic. *The creatures capture them* Flora: Let me try. *Flora tries to use her magic but fails* Tecna: Communicate with it, Flora. Aisha: Yeah! Tell it we're not here to do any harm! Flora: I'll try. *Flora tries but fails again* Flora: I can't! It's some kind of magical being, not a vegetal one, so it doesn't hear me. *The creatures absorb Crocodile Man* Aisha: The cave! It completely absorbed Crocodile Man! *They are absorbing the Winx as well* Scene: Notre Dame Cathedral *The chase between Musa and Banshee continues. Banshee attacks and Musa dodges.* Musa: I have to find a way to beat her before it's too late. Scene: Paris Bloom: Hurry! Musa could be in serious trouble! Category:Scripts Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Season 2 Scripts (World of Winx) Category:DuArt Film and Video Category:DuArt Film and Video Scripts Category:World of Winx Category:World of Winx Scripts